Day and Night
by Silverfur04
Summary: 'There will be two, one of the night and one of the day, who will save the Clans from destruction' Silverfur and Sunfur may be young, but the decisions they make will either make or break the Clans. Will they be able to sav the Clans from the ripping winds of the swirling storm?
1. Chapter 1

Warriors

Night and Day

Prologue

_The three star-furred cats' pelts brushed against the leaves_ as they made their way to small clearing ahead of them. They sat amongst the undergrowth, all of their hearts pounding with fear for the Clans. "The Clans will fall without some cat to guide them to safety!" wailed a dark tortoiseshell she-cat, breaking the eerie silence. "The spiralling storm is nearing! Will StarClan be enough to save them?" she continued.

"Enough Spottedleaf!" spat a blue-furred she-cat. "What you say is right, but yowling about it does not help any cat" "Bluestar, we need to help the Clans somehow. Should we send a message to Bramblestar?" muttered an elderly grey she-cat.

Bluestar turned to the shaggy elder. "You know as well as I do that Bramblestar will join us soon, Yellowfang. His destiny leads him here, and the harsh leaf-fall has left him weak. A message will not be enough. The spiralling storm will cause much grief and devastation, and no message can prepare any cat for that." "What do we do then?" whispered Spottedleaf. Her eyes were clouded with sadness, as if she thought nothing could save the Clans. Yellowfang looked at the two other cats in the clearing. Neither of them knew what they could do to help them.

"We should send two, one of the night, and one of the day. They will save the Clans from darkness. They will be of ThunderClan, but they save all the Clans!" a new cat, a she-cat with sleek silver fur, slipped into the clearing. She held her head high, and her eyes glowed with confidence. "We will send a message to Bramblestar though, he will know."

"Feathertail!" Bluestar gasped. The silver cat had crept up so silently no other cat could hear her. She twitched her whiskers. Why hadn't she thought of that? It was genius! "Your idea sounds as though it would work Feathertail, but why not RiverClan, your Clan?

"The two will be born of ThunderClan cats, and they will learn from ThunderClan warriors. That is how it must be" Feathertail replied sharply. " It is our choice to give them the strength to fight the storm"

She waved her paw over a large puddle in the centre of the clearing, producing the image of a dark grey she-cat lying down inside the ThunderClan nursery, nursing two tiny kits; a delicate silver she-kit and a larger golden tabby tom. A different golden tom raced to the she-cat's side. A tabby grey tom padded after him. "Cinderheart," the golden tom mewed "Aren't they just beautiful?" "Yes they are Lionblaze, but you need to give them some peace and quiet. You have been in here all day!" Lionblaze lowered his head slightly and smiled.

"I know that, Cinderheart. I just wanted Jayfeather to check on them..." "…For the third time today," the grey tabby added, pushing past Lionblaze. Jayfeather's blind icy blue eyes showed his annoyance plain and clear.

Feathertail looked towards Bluestar, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf, still keeping the image in the water. "Shall we?" she whispered. The three cats nodded in agreement. Feathertail closed her eyes, and lifted her head. She stayed still for a few seconds, then lowered her head and opened her eyes.

"By the power of StarClan, these two will strive to save the Clans!" she announced to the other cats. All of their eyes turned back to the puddle.

The two tiny kits suddenly stopped nursing suddenly. Their eyes open for a fraction, and the reflection of unseen stars in the shape of StarClan warriors glittered in the still sightless pupils. Their fur fluffed up, as if they, at least for a short while, knew their destiny. These kits were special, filled with an unknown intelligence, and slight fear at what they would eventually have to face: ripping winds, falling trees, blowing debris. The light faded from their eyes, and the kits shook their heads and continued to nurse. Jayfeather looked at two little kits, eyes squinted, trying to put together what he had sensed had happened. He lent back a little and tipped his head to one side.

Suddenly the water rippled and the image faded. "These two will save us!" yowled Feathertail triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Silverkit yawned sleepily as she watched Sunkit's golden tail swish temptingly in front of her nose. She would have chased it, but now it felt like if she stood up, she would just fall back down again. "Sunkit!" Cinderheart whispered. "Stop making such a racket. You'll wake up everyone in the camp!"

Silverkit yawned again and Cinderheart jumped. "I thought you were asleep Silverkit! Come on you two, come here and at least try to sleep!" "But I'm not tired yet!" yowled Sunkit, but a yawn revealed his tiredness. "Come on, why are you so restless tonight?" Cinderheart mewed. She wrapped her tail around Silverkit and Sunkit and flopped down on her side. Both of them were forced close into Cinderheart's belly. Sunkit curled up into a golden ball of fur and wrapped his tail around to his nose. His quiet snoring proved that he had fallen asleep. Cinderheart purred and rested her head on the moss beside their nest. She fell into a deep sleep, just like Sunkit.

But Silverkit couldn't fall asleep. She listened to her brother and mother sleeping beside her, and curled up into a ball with her chin resting on her paws. Her pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight that washed the entrance. She watched the stars twinkle in the night sky, their bright light filling her eyes. She had always felt as though she had a special connection with the stars, but she had no idea why.

Her eyelids slowly fell across her eyes across her eyes and she fell into a deep sleep. Her dream seemed different tonight. Instead of dreaming of chasing mice or squirrels through a sunlit forest like usual, she was in a dark pine forest.

The tall thin trees waved their branches hauntingly in the howling wind and she suddenly felt powerless. "Help!" she wailed, but her voice was blown out by the wind. She dropped low to ground with her fur fluffing up. Her ears were flat against her skull and her eyes were stretched open in fear.

An ear-splitting screech echoed across the forest, making Silverkit jump. "Help!" she wailed again, even louder this time. All of a sudden the swirling storm above her started to uproot the trees. A large gust of wind knocked her off her paws and sent her crashing into a tree. She collapsed and couldn't get back up. The world appeared to be crumbling around her. It started moving in a dizzying motion and everything went black.

A paw prodding in her side woke her with a start. She tried to jump up, but felt dizzy and collapsed again. She groaned and looked around. The whole nursery, including Lionblaze and Jayfeather, was staring at her anxiously. Was she in trouble?

Sunkit ran over to her and threw his fore legs around her neck, balancing on his hind legs. "Silverkit!" he mewed "Are you okay?" "Of course I am, mousebrain. I haven't done anything!" she snapped back. "You didn't look okay before," he whimpered. She tilted her head, confused. What had she done?

"Your eyes were open and white, and you were screeching for help! You were thrashing about next to me so much; I thought we were under attack! Sunkit couldn't wake you up, and neither could I! We raced to get Jayfeather's help and when we got back you were just lying there and you weren't breathing! I thought you were dead!" Cinderheart wailed. Lionblaze gave her a few licks behind her ear to calm her down before turning to look at Silverkit.

Silverkit gasped. Why did this happen? How could it happen? She ran over to Cinderheart and pressed her face into her chest fur. She pulled out face and looked at Jayfeather. His sightless gaze was fixed on her. "Come with me," he mewed. "I'll make sure you are OK."

With one last gaze at Sunkit, she followed Jayfeather out of the nursery and into the medicine cat den. When they got there, Jayfeather turned so sharply around that he almost smacked into him. "You weren't having a normal dream, were you?" snapped Jayfeather. His words were said with such unexpected intensity that Silverkit almost was knocked off her paws. "No, it was a nightmare!" wailed Silverkit. "There was a swirling storm and a terrible screech and it was so scary…" she paused to think for a second. "And I think I died."

Jayfeather eyes stretched wide in fear. "This is what I've been afraid of" he muttered. "Quick, follow me. No other cat should hear what I have to say"

She followed him through a dark weaving tunnel at the very back of the medicine cat den. He sat down at the back of the tunnel and turned to face her. He paused, looking reluctant to tell her this. "StarClan spoke to me in a dream last night" he whispered, barely audible.

"They told me that a spiralling storm is coming. They told me that two cats, one of the night and one of the day, will save the Clans from devastation, but they are in danger and must be helped" he told her sternly. "I think that you and Sunkit are the two, and that you are the one I must help. I suspect that someone is trying to take over you, to destroy the Clans and the prophecy. You must promise me that whenever you get taken to there, close your eyes and block out all noise. Do not let it get to you."

Silverkit gasped. She never expected to part of anything like this. "You're not trying to trick me are you?" she questioned. "NO!" he snarled. "Why would I joke about such a thing? And do you seriously think that that dream you had was just normal?"

"How do you know what it looks like then? Did StarClan show you in a vision?" Silverkit asked, being a bit more careful to avoid Jayfeather's wrath.

"Yes" he confessed. "But if I have the will of StarClan, shouldn't I have some sort of power?" she pleaded. "I don't know, Silverkit. You will have to figure that out on your own, or with your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sunkit snuck out of nursery a little while after Silverkit. He was sure that Jayfeather wasn't just going to check if she was all right, and she hadn't come back yet. He padded over to the medicine cat den, but he couldn't see anyone inside! Sunkit sniffed the entrance and at that moment he saw Silverkit and Jayfeather emerging from the back of the cave.

He quickly sat up and gave his pelt a few swift licks. Silverkit rushed over to him but grew serious as she whispered into his ear "We have to talk in private, and it has to be out of camp." He cocked his head.

Out of camp? She knows kits aren't allowed out of the camp! But they were going to be made apprentices soon. Could she wait until then? Was it about her dream? His mind buzzed with questions as he followed Silverkit back into the nursery.

"Silverkit!" he whispered urgently into her ear once they were inside. "Where should we meet?" She stood up and walked to the very back corner of the nursery, flicked her tail, and slipped through a tiny hole in the brambles, careful to avoid slumbering cats who were sleeping. Sunkit followed her and stifled a yelp as his orange fur caught in the nursery wall as he was bigger than Silverkit.

Silverkit's tail was flicking impatiently as he slipped into an area behind the nursery. She continued to lead him into a narrow tunnel that looked as if it went on for ever. Her blue eyes filled with wonder as she turned to looked at him. Sunkit looked at his flame coloured pelt. It looked as if it were blazing flames in the light of the rising sun.

Silverkit, after looking at his fiery pelt, shuffled to the entrance to the dim tunnel. She raced into to it, flicking her silvery tail, beckoning him to come after her. He started to run after her, confused on why his sister was leading him out of camp this through this bleak tunnel. Couldn't they have gone through the dirtplace tunnel? With a quick glance over her shoulder, Silverkit turned sharply and leaped up onto a high ledge, squeezed through a small exit and disappeared.

Sunkit glanced up onto the ledge. With a grunt, he launched himself onto the lip of the rock and heaved himself onto the cleft. He looked at the tiny hole in the roof. Would his broad shoulders fit through? Silverkit's sinewy frame had barely squeezed through the exit. He shook his whole body off, and leaped for the hole. His tiny claws scraped the edge and he managed to haul his shoulders through. His hind legs kicked uselessly in the air below him.

He felt himself beginning to slip back down through the exit and he squeaked in fear. He prepared himself for a hard landing when he felt something tug at his scruff. Silverkit! She managed to haul him to safety, though fell flat on her face when he reached the surface.

Sunkit gazed around the part of the forest he was in. It was a beautiful grassy glade, surrounded by swaying walls of oak trees, their leaves dancing in the breeze. It was turned an orangey pink from the rising sun and small moths and butterflies flitted around the clearing. "Wow," he gasped.

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it," squeaked Silverkit. Her silver coat reflected the bright light, and she looked just as beautiful as the clearing around her. "This is our place now," she mewed. "Once we're apprentices, we should be able to come here more often, but we will have to find a new way to get here because it doesn't look as though we're going to be able to get through that tunnel if we get any bigger!"

Her faced suddenly turned more serious as she turned to face him. She explained to him about the spiralling storm and how they have the will of StarClan to save the Clans. Sunkit was astonished. _How can we save the Clans from something that can't be stopped?_


	4. Chapter 4

Silverkit looked around the clearing. She knew that there might be danger in their destiny, but right now she just wanted to be a normal kit. She looked at Sunkit, his fiery pelt blazing, and snuggled close into his fur and watched the last of the sun rise into the sky. The orangey rays faded into the normal colours of the day.

Sunkit's green eyes were filled with worry when he looked at her. "I'll be fine," she mewed to him. "Jayfeather showed me how I can avoid being sucked in to the nightmare's tricks,"

"But will it work?" Sunkit mewed urgently. Silverkit was pulled short. She trusted Jayfeather's judgement, but would it be enough to stop fear taking over her? She gulped and replied "It'll work."

"Well, while we're here, we may as well have some fun instead of sulking," he mewed playfully. He turned around and jumped on top of her clumsily. Silverkit fell over as he crashed into her. "Hey!" she squeaked, using her hind legs to push him off. She leaped away from Sunkit and raced around the clearing. Sunkit was on her heels. "You can't catch me!" she yowled and sped up her pace.

"I will!" Sunkit challenged. He sped up so much he trod on Silverkit's tail, crashed into her and caused them both to topple over. They collapsed onto the ground, sides heaving and. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Silverkit's and Sunkit's pelts were littered with dead leaves and grass.

They played for most of the day, tackling, rolling and chasing each other, oblivious to the fact that their mother was frightened out of her pelt looking for them. When they eventually went back through the tunnel into the nursery, tired from their day's adventures, their mother raced over to them and pressed her face into their flanks and nuzzled them all over.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick! There are warriors all over the territory looking for you!" she hissed at them. A wave of guilt went through Silverkit. She hadn't told her mother where they were going. "We were digging up an old mouse hole beside the dirt place," she lied. She hated lying to Cinderheart, but she had no other choice.

"Well never do that again, especially without telling anyone where you are! And why did you suddenly think you were allowed outside the camp when your not apprentices! Go and apologise to Bramblestar right now for being such a nuisance!" she howled angrily. "Kits! Never will they follow simple rules!" she screeched, storming out of the nursery, making Whitestorm and Birchfall's new kits cry. Daisy glared at Cinderheart then helped Whitestorm calm the kits.

Silverkit bowed her head in shame. Cinderheart's word stung her like a thorn. She had been hoping to come back and share a piece of fresh kill with Sunkit, but had now lost her appetite. She looked at Sunkit, but his green eyes only reflected her emotions.

She sighed and went out of the nursery. Sunkit was following her but she didn't feel like talking now. She padded up to Bramblestar's den to apologise for being a nuisance as Cinderheart had told her to. With one last glance at Sunkit, she pushed her way into the den.

"Silverkit? Sunkit?" mewed Bramblestar. Lionblaze was in the den to, grooming his golden coat quietly in the corner. "Sunkit and I have come to say sorry for being bad kits and causing so much trouble," Silverkit started strongly, but broke off into a whisper halfway through. "We were just trying to have fun. We didn't realise we were causing so much havoc."

"It's okay," purred Bramblestar, his warm tone surprising her. "I remember some kits who ran off thinking they could catch a fox!" he continued, sharing a look with Lionblaze. Lionblaze rolled his eyes and strolled towards the two kits, which were now giggling at their father's embarrassed expression, and mewed sternly, "Just never do it again, understood?" The kits nodded obediently, but began laughing as soon as Lionblaze left the room.

Bramblestar flicked his ear and dismissed them with a wave of his tail. Silverkit and Sunkit tumbled down the Highledge, feeling a little bit better knowing that Bramblestar wasn't angry at them. Silverkit glanced around the camp, which was orange again with the setting sun. The first few stars of the night glittered brightly in the distance, and now she knew once and for all that she did have a special connection with the stars.

Silverkit strode over to the fresh kill pile, her hunger starting to return with his happiness. Just as she was about to grab a small mouse from the pile, Nightpaw, a thin black apprentice with a chest and paws, crashed into him while practicing his new battle moves with Eaglepaw and pushed her face first into the fresh kill. Nightpaw jumped off of her and turned to look at her. Silverkit turned sharply to look at Nightpaw and Eaglepaw. Cinderheart stormed out of the nursery after seeing Silverkit spit of a mouthful of fur. "Watch out for my kits!" she hissed in annoyance.

"Sorry," muttered Nightpaw and Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw's brown tabby fur and huge frame made him look a lot older than he actually was. He was intimidating and extremely strong, but not really dangerous as he had only just been made an apprentice alongside Nightpaw. Both of them and their sister Viperpaw had been found abandoned in ThunderClan territory as helpless kits by a passing rouge.

Silverkit finally got her mouse and padded over to the nursery. Sunkit was waiting for him outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunkit gave his chest fur a few swift licks before Silverkit pounced on his tail. "Hey!" he yowled. "Come on! Stop mucking around! Bramblestar's going to call the meeting soon!"

It had been two moons since Silverkit had shown him the glade. They were now six moons old, and ready to become apprentices. "I'm going to be the best apprentice any cat has ever seen!" Silverkit announced proudly. She puffed out her chest and made herself as big as possible.

"No you're not! I am!" he challenged. Silverkit leaped on top of him and they wrestled until Cinderheart broke them up, laughing. "Ok, ok, that's enough. I can't have my kits being made apprentices looking like a bunch of hedgehogs, all littered with leaves like that. C'mon, clean yourself up!" Sunkit and Silverkit hurriedly picked the debris from their pelts and anxiously waited for Bramblestar's call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's call echoed around the clearing. Sunkit bounced up and down and squealed with excitement. "Look, your father's coming." Cinderheart mewed calmly.

Sunkit spotted Lionblaze's golden pelt emerging from the patchwork of fur and whiskers, heading slowly towards the nursery. Silverkit raced out to meet him, and Sunkit was at her heels in the blink of an eye. Lionblaze turned and beckoned them with a flick of his tail and strode towards the Highledge.

Bramblestar was sitting on top, his fiery pelt glowing in the dim moonlight. His eyes lit up when they saw him prancing excitedly towards him. "I called the Clan together for one of the most important events in a warrior's life. Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it's time they were made apprentices. Come forward Sunkit" Sunkit scrambled and sat up straight in front of Bramblestar. "Sunkit" he began, "from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Sunpaw." Bramblestar announced.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" the gathered cats chanted. Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence. As the chanting died down, Bramblestar yowled to the anticipating crowd "Bumblestripe!" The pale grey tabby tom raised his head to meet Bramblestar's amber gaze. "You have shown great loyalty and courage serving your Clan. I believe you will pass on your knowledge and skills to Sunpaw."

Bumblestripe raced up the Highledge and sat in front of Sunpaw. Sunpaw raised his head and touched Bumblestripe chin with his nose. A few cats in the crowd let out a cheer. He followed Bumblestripe back down the Highledge.

Bramblestar waved his tail to summon Silverkit. Sunpaw saw her eyes glittering with excitement, and her tiny tail was lashing uncontrollably. "Silverkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Silverpaw!"

"Silverpaw, Silverpaw!" the cats chanted. Silverpaw looked as though she was going to burst open with excitement, and she couldn't help it but give a few excited bounces. "Blossomfall!" Bramblestar yowled over the chanting crowd. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat made her way to the Highledge through the patchwork of pelts. Her green gaze was filled with excitement as she sat down beside Silverpaw.

"Blossomfall, you are a very courageous and skilful cat. I hope you will pass on these qualities to Silverpaw." Bramblestar purred as Silverpaw touched her nose to Blossomfall's chin. She looked at Sunpaw and sat down next to him after she had followed Blossomfall down the tumbled rocks.

As the cats began to make their way back to their dens, Dovewing, a smoky grey she-cat with bright blue eyes, leaped to her feet and yowled "Wait!" The cats turned to look at Dovewing, surprise flashing in their eyes.

"Bumblestripe and I have some good news. I'm expecting kits!" Many cats mewed their congratulations and padded to their dens. Sunpaw strolled towards Silverpaw who was being congratulated by Squirrelflight, a dark ginger she-cat with forest green eyes and one white paw. Her belly was gently rounded with Bramblestar's kits. Many cats had been shocked when they had found out their deputy was expecting kits, but Squirrelflight had told them that Lionblaze would replace her as deputy whilst she was kitting.

Silverpaw turned to face him and gave an excited bounce. Squirrelflight nodded then padded back to the nursery, and Dovewing joined her. Sunpaw fixed his gaze on the apprentice's den. "This is going to be great!" he mewed to Silverpaw. They raced to the den and almost crashed into Seedpaw. "Sorry!" They mewed hastily before weaving through the den to the back where two empty nests filled with moss ferns lay. Sunpaw leaped into one of them and curled into a tight ginger ball. He tucked his tail under his nose and watched the first few stars of the night blink into view in the indigo sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Silverpaw yawned and stretched out her stiff legs. She had been safe from the swirling storm last night. She stood up and arched her back and flexed her claws. She let her eyes adjust to the bright light outside the den. She padded outside and looked to see what was going on around the hollow.

Jayfeather was instructing Amberpaw, his apprentice, in the medicine den, Bumblestripe was checking on Dovewing in the nursery, Blossomfall was sharing tongues with Brairlight under the Highledge, Squirrelflight was talking to Whitestorm and Bramblestar was mewing seriously to Lionblaze.

Silverpaw trotted over to Blossomfall, excitement bubbling inside of her. _My first day being an apprentice! _"What are we going to do today?" she asked. "Bumblestripe and I were thinking that we could go on a tour of the territory, then practice hunting. But that's if we can ever get Bumblestripe away from the nursery and Dovewing," she replied, glancing over at the nursery where he was nosing Dovewing's belly gently.

Silverpaw giggled. "I'll go and get Sunpaw!" She raced over to the apprentice den and weaved past Viperpaw, Dewpaw and Nightpaw and stood in front of Sunpaw's nest where he was snoring quietly in sleep. She prodded a paw into his flank and jumped back as Sunpaw jumped up and unsheathed his claws. "I'm awake!" he yowled, making Viperpaw stir.

"Oh, it's just you, Silverpaw," Sunpaw mewed irritably. He stretched out his back and legs and flexed his claws. They padded, pelts brushing, over to where Blossomfall and Bumblestripe were sitting.

They rose to their feet and Blossomfall stretched out her legs. "Let's go," Blossomfall mewed. As they were heading toward the entrance, the bramble barrier shook and the hunting patrol broke into the clearing. Cloudtail was in the lead, followed by Foxleap, Icecloud and Graystripe. The scent of freshly caught filled the air and made her mouth water. They continued on into the forest.

Silverpaw looked around, letting her mind soak in all the details, how the sunlight lay dappled on the ground, the feel of crushed leaves beneath her paws, the rustling of mice in the undergrowth, everything.

When the cats returned to camp at sunhigh, they were all bone weary and sore-pawed from their long trek around the territory. Silverpaw slid back through the thorn barrier and flopped down in the Newleaf sunshine. Blossomfall chuckled when she saw her laying on her side, then went across the hollow to chat with Birchfall.

Silverpaw must have fallen asleep, because it was well past sunhigh when she felt Sunpaw's paw prodding her side. She stretched her legs, feeling refreshed and ready for action.

She met Blossomfall and Sunpaw near the barrier. Bumblestripe was staying behind to look after Dovewing. Just as Silverpaw was going through the barrier, she heard some cat racing up the Highledge. She turned around to see Bramblestar standing on the Highledge, a mixture of fear and excitement pulsing from his pelt.

"Squirrelflight's kitted!" he yowled. But something didn't seem completely right. He didn't sound as first time fathers normally do. Jayfeather poked his head out of the den on the Highledge. He had a worried expression. Silverpaw rushed up in front of the crowd slowly making their way up the Highledge. Bramblestar hesitantly let her into to the den.

Squrirrelflight was laying down, her sides heaving, with 3 kits, two toms and a she-cat, nestled in the curve of her belly. The two toms, one a dark, bluey grey and the other a brown tabby, were shuffling confidenty. But the little pale ginger she-cat wasn't moving much…

Silverpaw gasped as she inspected the little she-cat closer. Her eyes began to water like Squirrelflight's were. The kit's front left leg was reduced only to a stump.


End file.
